Tu le regretteras
by Madoka ayu
Summary: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid surtout lorsqu'elle murie durant plus d'un an...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon je dois dire que cet os est réfléchis depuis bien 6 mois voir plus car ça m'a posé un problème mais on m'a lancé un défi et j'ai accepté sans savoir, je ne ferais plus cette connerie, si vous devez détester quelqu'un c'est l'investigateur de ce défi Nusty Fasty (pas sur de l'ortho de son pseudo).**

**Je dois dire que après autant de temps à y réfléchir, j'ai mis peu de temps à l'écrire mais ça m'a fais mal ! Voila cette os est assez sadique alors pardon d'avance !  
**

* * *

**Tu le regretteras**

Tu le regretteras, toi qui m'as brisé le coeur, toi qui m'as tué, toi qui t'es servi de moi pour l'oublier ! Tu le regretteras, je te le ferai payer, oui tu as cru que je vous laisserais tranquille tandis que je vous vois évoluer l'un et l'autre. Tu lui souris mon dieu ce que tu es belle, jamais je n'ai eu droit à un sourire pareil, seulement un café voila ce qui vaut ce sourire, un vulgaire café et tu lui souris comme s'il t'avait demandé en mariage. Bon sang te voir ainsi est un enchantement ma déesse mais ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es si belle, c'est pour lui.

Plus d'un an est passé, une année et des poussières de mois se sont écoulées depuis mon accident, tu n'en as rien su comment aurais tu pu ? Nous avions rompu, du moins tu avais rompu pour lui… Je voulais te rejoindre et j'ai eu ce fichue accident en voulant te retenir, te faire revenir. Perte d'inhibition avec tendances psychotiques m'avaient dit mes collègues. Interdiction de pratiquer ou même d'opérer. Je n'étais plus chirurgien cardiaque, oui, je n'étais plus rien.

Et toi tu n'as rien su, rien vu, comment aurais-tu pu savoir alors que tu étais partie. Ce soir-là, je t'avais laissé faire, je ne t'avais pas retenue cela ne servait à rien puisse que tu l'aimais, lui. Mais plus le temps passait et plus tu me manquais, j'ai donc voulu te rattraper, te faire revenir. J'ai pris ma moto et ai mis pleins gaz pour chez toi. Le problème était qu'il avait plu, j'ai perdu le contrôle et ai glissé sur l'asphalte devenue patinoire. Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de la suite, je me suis réveillé, 4 mois plus tard à l'hôpital, j'ai dû réapprendre à marcher, ça été dur.

Mais le plus dur a été d'apprendre que plus jamais je ne serais ce que j'étais. J'avais été défiguré moi dont le physique était plus qu'avantageux, une énorme cicatrice barrait mon visage. Une autre séquelle de cet accident, perte d'inhibition, je ne faisais plus de différence entre le bien et le mal et c'était plutôt un avantage pour moi, aucun remord ne viendrait me hanter, j'avais été interné un temps mais j'avais trompée la vigilance des psychiatres et aujourd'hui après plus d'un an, j'allais préparer ma vengeance contre ce maudit écrivain qui t'avait volé à moi.

Au départ j'avais pensé le tuer lui mais plus je vous observais et plus l'idée de t'enlever à lui pour toujours germait dans ma tête, je savais que cela le détruirait, te perdre serait la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, j'aurais aussi pu tuer sa fille mais elle n'y était pour rien, elle. Non en te tuant j'allais faire en sorte que plus aucun homme ne te touche, ne t'embrasse.

Je le voyais te prendre dans ses bras, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour. Tu avais mis le temps à te décider, à lui céder mais aujourd'hui vous étiez en couple et tu étais radieuse, épanouie comme jamais tu ne l'avais été avec moi. Et c'est là que j'avais compris que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, que tout le temps où nous étions ensemble c'est à lui que tu pensais, je t'avais tellement aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé, pour toi j'aurais renoncé à tout mais tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé car c'est lui que tu voulais. Est-ce que lorsque nous faisions l'amour, c'est à lui que tu pensais ? Bon sang ce que je t'en ai voulu après l'accident, je t'ai haï mais mon amour était si fort que je t'ai pardonné mais pas à lui. Alors aujourd'hui sera le jour de ma vengeance.

J'avais tout prévu, le piège était tendu, je savais que vous tomberiez dans mon piège, le dragon, enfin une piste pour le dragon. Tout avait été minutieusement étudié pour vous attirer, tout se tenait. L'avantage d'avoir tout le temps qu'il faut, c'est qu'on peut réfléchir à la vengeance, à un plan. Je vous savais malins, je devais l'être plus que vous et surtout éloigner les deux fouines qui sont sous tes ordres. Chose faite, je vous attendais dans cet entrepôt toi et ton écrivain. Fusil à l'épaule, j'attendais.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je vous voyais tous les deux arriver, tu es sortie la première, j'ai tiré, t'ai touché en pleine nuque et tu t'es écroulée, bien sûr il s'est précipité sur toi et j'ai tiré à nouveau, à son tour il s'est 'écroulé mon plan pouvait commencer. Tous deux endormis par des flèches hypodermiques, je pouvais mettre mon plan en action. Hors de question de te tuer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et par qui et je voulais que cela le marque, le hante toute sa vie qui n'en serait plus une, qu'il te voit mourir petit à petit sous ses yeux, qu'il reste face à ton cadavre un moment.

Je vous installai tout deux face à face attachés chacun à un pylône, je vérifiai que les liens étaient assez solides pour qu'aucun de vous ne puisse s'échapper et je t'admirai un instant, caressant ta joue, tu étais encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je m'éloignai de toi pour ne pas te réveiller prématurément, cela risquait de contrer mon plan parfait.

Les gars arriveraient trop tard pour te sauver étant à l'autre bout de la ville, ne sachant même pas où vous étiez puisque vous n'aviez rien dit à quiconque, tes valets étant déjà partis sur une fausse piste qui les retiendraient longtemps. Personne ne te sauverai et lorsqu enfin on vous retrouverait, des heures auraient passées voire des jours avec un peu de chance et toi tu seras morte depuis longtemps sous les yeux de l'amour de ta vie qui aurait perdu la raison.

Après seulement une heure d'attente tu te réveillas la première, je ne me montrai pas, restant en retrait pour vous observer. Je te voyais l'appeler, désespérée, alors que tu tentais de défaire tes liens. Si tu savais ma chérie comme c'était inutile.

« Castle ! Je t'en prie réveille-toi » Hurlas-tu, paniquée.

Je fermai les yeux me délectant de ta douce voix, jubilation totale pour moi, encore une nouveauté de mon état. J'appréciais la détresse des autres, cela apaisait la mienne.

Enfin l'écrivain se réveilla, je m'extasiai alors qu'il réalisait votre situation. Je suivis votre échange en silence guettant le bon moment pour intervenir.

« Kate, qu'est-ce que ? Tu vas bien tu n'as rien ? » S'inquiéta le romancier en tentant lui aussi de se dégager, c'était amusant de les voir agir comme cela tous les deux.

« Non et toi ? » Répondit-elle la même lueur de panique dans les yeux.

« A part mal au crâne c'est le paradis, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » Voulu t-il savoir en grimaçant en tentant toujours de se défaire de ses liens.

« Nous avons été piégés, ton mal de crâne est dû à des fléchettes hypodermiques ! » Déclara t-elle sure d'elle.

Là encore je réalisai à quel point ma Kate avait l'esprit vif, il ne lui fallait pas 2 minutes pour réaliser la situation et en faire le point. Ce serait une grande perte pour New York, la mort d'un tel flic mais bon la vengeance avait toujours des dommages collatéraux.

« Je vois que tu as vite compris mais je doute que tu aies réalisé qui est derrière tout cela ! » M'exclamai-je sans bouger de mon emplacement.

Je vis de suite, qu'elle avait reconnu ma voix et lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était moi son visage afficha une telle surprise que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Josh…mais… » Balbutia t-elle d'incompréhension.

« Oui c'est moi, je vois que tu es plus que surprise comment aurais-tu pu te douter que le gentil Josh puisse organiser cela ? » Lançai-je fièrement.

« Mais je te croyais en Amazonie ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et non, durant cette année et demie, j'ai fréquenté les hôpitaux et les centres psychiatriques en tant que patient ! » l'informai- je en m'avançant dans la lumière afin qu'elle voit mon visage balafré.

La surprise se lut encore sur son visage, elle m'avisa quelques instants sans rien dire puis souffla :

« Mon Dieu Josh que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Un malheureux accident de la route qui m'a coûté mon visage, ma carrière, ma vie ! » Lui appris-je en souriant amèrement. « Tout ça par sa faute » affirmai-je en me tournant vers Castle qui avait suivi l'échange sans prononcer un mot.

« Comment cela, ma faute ? » S'enquit-il en regardant sa compagne, celle qu'il m'avait volée.

Je le frappai si fort que le sang jaillit de son arcade qui avait éclaté sous le choc. Comment osait-il poser la question ?

« Noooooooon ! » Entendis-je Kate hurler alors que je brandissais un couteau devant le visage de son écrivain.

Je laissai aller la lame sur son visage et le marquai. Cela lui ferait aussi une cicatrice qui chaque matin lui rappellerai le jour où il avait perdu son âme sœur.

« Josh arrêtes, je t'en pris, pourquoi fais-tu cela, il n'est responsable de rien ! » Cria mon ex en tentant de se détacher en se contorsionnant.

Je fis volte-face vers Kate et m'approchai d'elle. A pas lents, un sourire satisfait sur la face.

« Mais si Kate, tout est sa faute, sans lui tu serais encore à moi, sans lui c'est à moi que tu continuerais de faire l'amour, sans lui c'est avec moi que tu partagerais ta vie, sans lui c'est de moi dont tu serais amoureuse mais non, il a fallu qu'il envahisse ta tête et ton cœur, de façon sournoise, jouant les meilleurs amis fidèles étant toujours là pour toi et moi par sa faute, j'ai tout perdu ! »

« Et en quoi suis-je responsable de votre accident, Josh ? » Cracha le voleur d'amour.

« Parce que le soir où elle m'a quitté pour toi, j'ai voulu la rejoindre, parce que trop pressé de la convaincre de revenir à moi, je n'ai pas fait attention à la route mouillée et j'ai fini à l'hôpital : 4 mois de coma ! » Fulminai-je sentant ma patience s'écailler « Je me suis réveillé sans personne auprès de moi parce qu'elle était avec toi ! » hurlai-je en donnant un autre coup de couteau à Castle. Dans le bras cette fois lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Je m'éloignai, je ne devais pas le tuer, du moins pas de suite mais je sentais que ma patience s'amoindrissait. Je faisais les cent pas pour me reprendre, il devait souffrir voir l'amour de sa vie mourir et si je le tuais maintenant, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de voir sa tête au moment où la vie s'échapperait du corps de sa muse donc c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée, de perdre mon calme.

« Josh cela ne te ressemble pas, tu n'es pas mauvais, tu n'es pas méchant, laisse-nous partir ! » Implora t-elle.

« Oui Kate, ce n'est pas moi mais l'accident m'a changé ! » Lui répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle. « Ici, j'ai eu une partie du cerveau atteinte ! » Déclarai-je en montrant mon crâne « La partie qui gère le bien et le mal a trinqué dit-on et je ne ressens plus d'inhibition, je suis serein, je vais te tuer et je n'en ressentirai aucun remord, j'en aurai même de la jouissance car lui, il souffrira »

« C'est à moi que tu en veux alors tues-moi et tu auras ta vengeance, je n'entraverai plus ta route ! » Annonça Castle bravement.

Bien sur qu'il préférait mourir à la place de sa muse, il l'aimait tant mais justement cela était encore mieux de la tuer elle, la souffrance du cœur dure une vie, celle du corps est bien plus supportable et ne dure qu'un temps.

« Oui j'y ai pensé l'écrivain mais le pire pour toi sera de la perdre elle et de rester en vie pendant qu'elle perdra la sienne, tu vas vivre avec ça, tu sombreras dans la folie peu à peu ! » Riais-je en agitant mon arme sous les yeux du romancier.

« Tu es complètement fou, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, mes collègues te traqueront ! » Pesta Kate en me lançant un regard noir de haine.

« Peut être que oui peut être que non qui sait ! » Répliquai-je tapotant mes lèvres avec la lame de mon couteau faisant mine de réfléchir

« Ou peut être serai-je loin quand ils vous retrouveront après tout, personne ne me recherche encore donc je vais pouvoir quitter le pays sans soucis, mon billet est déjà réservé, j'ai de la famille en France, j'y serai très bien pour m'y reposer, ils m'attendent déjà »

Je regardai Castle puis Kate, m'approchant d'elle un peu plus, je caressai son doux visage, je la sentis frémir sous mes doigts et elle tenta de se dégager.

« Ne la touche pas espèce de salopard ! » Cracha l'écrivain avec hargne.

« Je crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des ordres Castle ! » Rétorquai-je sans quitter des yeux ceux menaçants de Kate.

Si elle regardait les suspects ainsi nul doute qu'elle les impressionnait sans mal mais pour moi cela ne marchait pas, je ne ressentais plus ce genre de sentiment, comme la aller la lame sur le pourtour du visage de la femme que j'avais aimé tendrement, jadis, j'épiai les réactions de ma belle et de son homme. Je le sentais se tendre dans mon dos.

« Je ne vais pas toucher à ton visage, je veux que la mort reçoive ta beauté, je vais aussi faire vite » Murmurai-je à son oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Je laissai la lame descendre sur son corps et d'un coup sec lui enfonçai en plein cœur mais pas assez profondément pour qu'elle meure sur le coup, non il devait voir sa muse partir petit à petit, cela ne devait pas être trop rapide, il fallait qu'il voit sa vie s'échapper sans pouvoir rien faire pour elle. Le hurlement que poussa Castle me combla au plus haut point alors que je retirai lentement la lame de la poitrine de Kate qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son.

« Nooooooooon, mon Dieu, non Kaaattte ! »

« Tu vas partir ma Kate, sois heureuse tu vas revoir ta maman, enfin réunies toutes les deux pour l'éternité ! » Soufflai-je à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui parvenait difficilement à reprendre sa respiration.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et m'éloignai retournant dans la pénombre.

« Kate tu dois tenir bon, on va te sauver, je suis certain que les gars vont arriver, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas ! » Gémissait l'écrivain les yeux embués de larmes alors que l'ex femme de ma vie ancrait ses yeux dans ceux de son amour.

Mon Dieu ce que c'était bon de le voir ainsi, aussi bon qu'un orgasme après l'amour voire plus intense même.

Je suivais leur échange silencieux alors que l'air manquait pour la jeune femme, les yeux baignés de larmes de Castle la suppliaient de ne pas le laisser, les siens embués de tristesse de partir, de mourir maintenant alors qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Cela aurait dû me provoquer de la peine mais il n'en était rien bien au contraire. Je trouvais cela beau, jusqu'au dernier instant ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard comme s'ils se parlaient.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je vis, la vie quitter les yeux de Kate, dans un ultime râle, elle rendit son dernier souffle sous les hurlements désespérés de Castle qui tentait de se défaire de ses liens en vain, ses poignets ensanglantés laissant couler un léger filet du précieux liquide rouge nécessaire à la vie.

Voila vengeance prise, Richard Castle avait assisté à la mort de son amour et ses hurlements d'agonie me rendaient euphorique mais je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps, j'allais devoir partir, dommage j'aurais voulu rester pour voir la folie envahir son être alors qu'il restait devant sa muse sans vie. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de la lire dans les journaux.

« Je vais te laisser en tête à tête avec le cadavre de ta bien aimée, j'ai un avion à prendre, ciao l'écrivain et longue vie ! » Le saluai-je en riant.

« Je te tuerai, j'en fais la promesse, je te tuerai, où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais et te tuerais ! » Menaça t-il alors que les larmes dévalaient sur son visage rendu méconnaissable par la tristesse mais aussi par la fureur.

« Si tu survis à la mort de ton âme, peut-être ! » Lançai-je joyeusement.

Je souris alors que je l'entendais pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quittant l'entrepôt j'avisai le fabuleux ciel bleu, c'était une belle journée, une fabuleuse journée rien pour l'entacher. Je virevoltai d'allégresse jusqu'à la moto que j'avais garée près des conteneurs. Je serais dans l'avion dans peu de temps et je pourrais me repasser en boucle encore et encore le film de la fin de Kate Beckett et de Richard Castle.

Un hurlement me sortit de mon ravissement.

« Attention ! »

Levant la tête par réflexe, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une grue puis un câble retenant un des conteneurs céder et l'énorme masse arriver droit sur moi, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, ce fut le choc et puis plus rien, moi Josh Davidson était mort, ma vengeance à peine consommée. Finalement je ne profiterais pas de la déchéance de l'écrivain mais peu m'importait, je savais qu'il mourrait de chagrin…

* * *

_**Voila contrat respecté, tuée Kate par Josh, j'ai fais en sorte d'expliquer son comportement pour ne pas être ooc, je tiens a dire que y avait 3 conditions dans ce défi j'en ai respecté que deux car le 3 était le viole de Kate devant Castle et ça je trouve vraiment tordus et perverse comme idée donc je ne l'ai pas fais mais moi j'ai tenu mon contrat j'ai tué mon perso et j'ai écris seule et sans aide. MOI !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour non ce n'est pas la suite d'une Kate qui revient à la vie, désolée de vous avoir fait de faux espoirs, juste un message pour remercier celles et ceux qui ont commenter cet os en Guest et à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! Et après le succès véritablement pas attendu de cet os, je devais vous remercier les Anonymes !_

_Je commence par l'instigateur de cet os !_

**Nut'z :** Monsieur, je suis désolée mais parler dans le dos des gens, c'est le faire en privé, ici j'assume en publique ce que je dis donc aucun secret de plus j'ai demandé à ce que l'on te fasse la commission que j'avais posté ton défi donc je savais que tu lirais tout ce qui a été dit sur cet os alors encore une fois aucun secret alors arrêtes de faire ta victime. De plus j'ai 34 et non 15 alors pour ce qui est de viols dans le choc des cultures, il me semble que je suis en age d'y penser dans une de mes histoires sans que cela paraisse « curieux ». Après je trouve cela plutôt déplacé de ta part en disant que tu ne m'as pas forcé. Oui mais tes réactions parlaient pour toi, je ne vais pas redire tes mots. Pour ma part moi j'ai tenue mon contrat seule et j'ai pas respecté le viole et oui j'ai une réputation en tant qu'auteur de fic et je ne fais pas qui me dégoûte et que je trouve hors contexte contrairement au choc. Pour ce qui est du OCC c'est ça le truc tu voulais que ça soit Occ pourquoi au juste, c'était pas une condition de l'être il me semble ? T'avais dis que je pouvais être occ mais moi j'avais pas envie, je suis encore libre de l'écrire comme il me convient. Donc tu n'as rien à dire et je trouve que la moindre des choses est de donné ton avis sur le texte au lieu de te défendre tout de suite (normale qu'en même) aurais tu des choses sur la conscience ? De plus j'ai pas dis que j'avais pas aimé l'écrire, ça été un réel défi pour moi, juste que ça été dure. Alors je ne suis pas du tout une star non, bien loin de là parce que si je l'étais je ne me lèverai pas à 4 heures du matin tous les jours pour gagner une misère, je ferais mon show ! Ecrire est une passion et je la fais juste partagé mais comme j'ai dis déjà je peux garder pour moi alors je vois pas ce qui te gènes. Voila merci pour ton avis somme tout constructif, ça valait le coup que j'attende que tu me le donne merci !

Voila passons à ceux qui se sont donné la peine de lire et qui ont été adorables de m'avoir commenter ! Je vous remercie.

**Mu **: Merci ma belle oui Kate morte mais bon Josh aussi ça compense merci pour ton commentaire et merci d'avoir lu !

**Farandole :** Je vous remercie de votre commentaire qui à chaque fois me fait toujours plaisir. Je sais que je n'ai rien a prouvé à personne, on m'a lancé le défi j'ai accepté et pour moi c'était une obligation, incité ou pas ! Je vais tacher d'écrire un bel os plus tard quand l'idée viendra mais place aux autres écrits avant ! Merci encore cela me touche. Au final j'ai qu'en même aimé écrire cet os et je ne le regrettes pas !

**Name **: Encore plus sadique que moi lol, justice triomphe toujours lol, bon ok que dans les séries, films ou fictions lol ! Merci pour ta review.

**Hakuya **: Je suis d'accord avec toi le viol de Kate aurait tout cassé mais c'est même pas pour ça que je ne voulais pas, juste parce que je trouvais inapproprié et tordu même si comme le souligne Nutz j'en ai déjà écris, c'était complètement hors de propos d'en mettre un dans cet os, je n'en voyais véritablement pas l'intérêt. Merci pour ta review.

**Bisounours **: Lol il n'y a aucune suite. Comment faire une suite alors que Kate est morte ? Merci.

**La B. Stanathan :** Oui réel défi pour moi la bisounours, pro Beckett, j'avais déjà tué Castle sans qu'on m'impose rien mais là ça été dure oui mais pas insurmontable !

**Castlefan **: Tu es perd tes mots lol eh bien ! Merci.

**Vick13 :** oui heureusement, personne ne m'a dis que je devais le garder en vie mdr, vengeance personnelle :p merci pour ta review.

**Mandou :** Si y'avait ton com il est juste arrivé en retard merci et oui pauvre Castle on se dit que lui aussi va mourir mais de chagrin. Merci.

**Carla **: Tu me fais rire ! Oui fallait que je le tue pour qu'il y aie, une fin tragique mais avec une morale, le méchant paie toujours, bien que dans la vie ça n'arrive pas. Merci

**Titefolle :** J'accepte le châtiment c'est de bonne guerre, j'ai tué Kate, oui mais bon, les personnages fictifs reviennent toujours à la vie, regarde dans mes autres histoires. Merci pour ta review.

**Julie Perez :** Ah ben le but était d'être sadique donc si t'as pleuré c'est que j'ai réussi lol ! Promis je me rattraperais quand j'aurai le temps.

Voila je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews Guests et inscrits, je ne pensais pas que cet os aurait du succès agréable surprise. Et finalement même si cela à été très dure à écrire et que j'ai mis le temps je regrettes pas d'avoir réussis, le défi à été dure mais finalement, je remercierai l'instigateur qui m'a permis de me dépasser sur une chose que je ne maîtrise pas. Ca me fais encore plus plaisir que vous ayez aimé !


End file.
